


Snakebite

by Nicxan



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came for the fights, and locked herself up in her room when she was done. She talked to people when waiting for a battle, but disconnected herself entirely after. Snake recognizes that familiar pattern, and attempts to get her to open up to him. He just had no idea where it would lead. [[Mild BDSM, blindfolding.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakebite

She could hear the birds chirping outside. The sun streamed through the windows, which cast a light glow in the main hall of the Smash Mansion. It branched off into many different segments. The first week she was here, it was hard to not get lost. Samus couldn’t help but look up through the skylight. The rays nearly blinded her, but the warmth was worth it. A soft smile appeared on her face, but it was replaced by a scowl soon after.

Perhaps this would be better if Snake was actually on time for their match. The field was reserved for an hour, then it would be given up for other fighters. As of now, they were out five minutes of training. Her left hand clenched, and she turned towards the left wing. Armored boots stormed up the marble stairs towards his dorm.

She could remember the day he lodged in the mansion. He didn’t get along with many people. Most tried to avoid him, or gave up after a few curt exchanges. Samus, on the other hand, felt a kindred spirit. She saw his tired eyes, his set jaw, and the way he moved about the halls. He spoke as a hardened warrior. He carried himself as a battle veteran. 

He must have noticed the same of her, as well. The first few times he attempted a conversation, she was cold and unyielding. After all, she didn’t want to get too attached. The tournaments never lasted very long, and after the first, she felt empty. The gnaw in her stomach never truly stopped after she had parted ways with her friends. Over time, they bonded through their experiences. It didn’t stop him from making childish remarks, of course. Their fights, however, always put her in a cheerful mood.

His expertise in battle was nigh unmatched. The mastery of his weapons provided a challenge, and he kept her on her toes. She did the same for him, and she knew it; they talked after their matches to exchange advice, tips, and congratulations. In truth, they were always the highlights of her day.

Nonetheless, there was a sense of relief this time around. Someone truly understood the battlefield in the same way she did. Everyone here was a seasoned warrior, but different times provided different circumstances. Even if they could sympathize in some factors, it never felt the same. Not entirely.

Snake knew her trauma, and Snake did not judge her. Samus’ heart thawed at the mere thought of it. She kept a hardened appearance, however, at the door. Her body was tense, and her eyes burned in anger. She was not going to be stood up.

The now-familiar military logo was hung on the wood, just above the handle. She barely avoided it when she pounded on the door. “Snake! It’s ten in the morning! Open the damn door and get down here!”

She could have sworn she heard him curse behind the door. Samus sighed and placed her hand on her hip to wait out the clatter and noise in his bedroom. “Don’t tell me you slept in again.”

The door cracked open and he peered through the open space. “You could’ve always dragged me out of bed.” He smirked broadly and slammed the door in her face. Samus simply huffed in frustration and re-opened the door.

"I’ll definitely drag you out of there — we’ve only got the field for an hour." She took one step inside and froze. The room was dark, but her visor enhanced her vision. While he was thankfully covered from the waist down, Snake was struggling to get the top half of his suit on, with the vest hanging on one side. Samus was incredibly grateful for the visor hiding her red face.

"You weren’t even dressed?" Her exasperation was clear in her tone. She squinted to examine the clock on his night table.

"I told you, I just woke up. Besides, we’ve still got time. It’s only 10:07." He threw on the other half of his vest and buckled up the front. "You’re making me feel like a broken record." There was silence between the two as he adjusted his gloves. Samus had to bite her tongue; so many words wanted to pass by her lips, but all of them were scathing. "Take the suit off, will you? I don’t need plasma melting the walls."

Her response was curt. “Fine.” The Varia Suit dissipated, and Samus was left in her Zero Suit. She adjusted the Paralyzer holster on her hip, but otherwise remained motionless. Her teal eyes scanned Snake for a split moment before they wandered to examine the rest of the room. It was in complete disarray, with cigarettes lying openly on the drawer. Clothes were thrown about the floor, and the bed wasn’t even made. She wrinkled her nose briefly, then brushed it off. She was not his mother.

"Never let anyone in here before," he began as he tied his bandana. "Now you can see why, huh?" Samus simply nodded, despite him not looking at her. She kept her gaze fixated on the wall and tried to dispel the tint on her cheeks. He turned to face her. Samus could feel his eyes examining her head to toe, and she cringed. "… If you want to, you can wait outside." There was a playful edge to his tone, and it did not go unnoticed. Her own voice remained icy in response.

"I’m fine here. Thanks."

"Hm. Sure seems like you’re not, but all right." He reached for the gun on the bedside table and put it one of the many holsters. "Door’s shut, right?" Samus hesitated. Did he intend to try anything funny, or was he genuinely concerned about someone seeing him getting dressed? Samus considered it for a moment, then shut the door to his room.

"Yes."

"OK. Didn’t want anyone eavesdropping. This is none of their business. Now, listen." He pulled a drawer out and fitted grenades onto his belt. "You’ve never really seemed like someone really into talking to people. Not really. But … look. Don’t hole yourself up like I’ve been doing." Samus opened her mouth to protest, but he immediately cut her off.

"Don’t think I haven’t noticed. When you’re not fighting, you’re in your room doing something or other. I think the princess — Peach, right? — only really sees you during matches. Doesn’t leave a really good idea of who you really are." He placed the elbow guards on his arms as he spoke. His eyes were on Samus the whole time.

"… So you planned being late."

"Yup."

"Just to give me a lecture."

"Yup." He almost looked pleased with himself. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Who says I want people to see who I am? This is a tournament, Snake. Not a group therapy session." Her tone wavered, but her eyes locked onto his. "I did not come here to be lectured by someone who does the same thing as me." Snake blinked twice and drew back. Samus folded her arms across her chest and turned her back on him. That door was looking quite appealing right now.

"Never mind the fight. I’ll open the field up for others." She took one step, then there was added pressure on her shoulder. He spun her around.

"Samus. Just stop for one second and actually listen. You’re only proving me right. I can’t say I’m perfect. I’m not. But this isn’t going to help you." He placed his free hand on her other shoulder and gripped them both tightly. "Just once, let’s cancel the fight, maybe get a drink. Something. We both need to get out more." He paused for a brief moment, as if he heard something, then shrugged it off. Samus gave him a quizzical look.

"Er, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "… So. Uhm." Samus shifted her weight onto her other foot, and did her dead level best to avoid eye contact. His touch was comforting in an odd way. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"… A drink sounds all right." She didn’t move. "Look. I didn’t mean to snap at you."

"It’s nothing. Really." He pulled her into a tight hug. Samus’ body went rigid in response. Her arms froze at her sides, and her eyes widened. "Relax. It’s just a hug. It’s not going to kill you." Snake chuckled to himself. Samus’ eyes softened, and she let herself rest her head on his shoulder. The buckle on the vest dug into the side of her face, and she had to move away quickly.

"Look, Snake — we really should, uh …" A gloved hand gently gripped her chin, and she stared up at him. The perpetual coldness in his gray eyes had vanished. "… Snake?" she whispered. Samus felt her knees shake at the sudden change in the atmosphere. He did plan something like this. He must have.

But then why was he hesitating as much as she was? Could she really afford to take a risk like this?

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her closer towards him. It was clear that he was testing the water, not truly investing himself into this until he got a reaction. Initially, Samus wasn’t sure what to do. What did she want to do? How was she going to handle this?

'I don't know.'

He lingered for a few moments, then pulled away. The stench of tobacco faded with him; she almost missed it, when it was accompanied by … that. “Surprised you didn’t hurt me for that. The Samus I knew would’ve given me a broken arm.”

There was silence.

"… Er. Samus? You all right?"

Her voice was nearly a whisper. “… Do that again.” Snake grunted in confusion. “You heard me.” Samus grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. The hesitance was all but gone. He needed no encouragement, and returned it almost immediately.

Before she knew what was truly happening, Samus was backed up against a wall, pinned there by her fellow soldier. He kept one arm around her waist, and used the other to pull her hair tie out. Blonde hair fell in a cascade. Gloved fingers ran through the locks, and gently pushed back the bangs that almost covered her eyes. Samus let out a whimper when he pulled away from her and moved down to her neck. He then froze.

"… How the hell do you get this thing off?"

"Could ask the same thing for yours, you know," she retorted. Samus fumbled to reach the back of her suit, and grabbed the zipper. "Want me to do it, or would your ego hurt too much?" He growled in response, and simply followed her cue. He batted away her hand and pulled down the zipper a few inches. He attempted to bring it down further, but Samus quickly edged away from him away to prevent it. Snake paused and glanced up at her. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. That’s all for now, though,” she snapped. As it was, the Zero Suit was lowered just enough to expose her shoulders and neck. He brushed his lips against her bare skin, and nibbled the collarbone. Samus bit her tongue to hide her groan.

"G-Goddamn, that feels good," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered; it was taking a considerable amount of effort to keep them open. "Shit …" Samus searched for some sort of opening on his suit, wanting to feel the same thing he was — bare skin. She wanted to drag her hands around it, dig her nails in it, and just explore him. She tilted her head to the side to give him more room on her neck.

"… How the hell do you open this, Snake?" He laughed against her, and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Since I was so kind to tell you."

"Hmph. That sounds familiar." Snake nipped her neck one more time before moving back. Suddenly, it felt as if there was an empty void. He fit there perfectly, and now he stood away from her to take off the vest and grenades he just went through so much effort to arrange.

"Need any help?"

"Last thing we need is a grenade going off. Just give me a moment." He shrugged off the tactical vest, then began pulling off the skintight undershirt. Samus simply watched while attempting to control her breath. The anticipation absolutely killed her. It seemed like he was drawing it out, as well. He slowly lifted up his arms, and took his sweet time to pull off the sleeves. Eventually, he was able to get it off of him and he tossed it near the vest. "There. Better?"

"Yes." She idly glanced over his now-exposed chest. The familiar flush returned to her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to hide it this time. "Snake, you … wow." He grinned and pushed her back, being sure to press his skin against hers. He breathed against her neck, but Samus decided to strike first. She gripped both of his arms and turned him around to slam him against the wall. The shock on his face made it all worth it.

"My turn," she hissed. One hand gripped his hair and pulled lightly. When his guard was down, she tugged his head back and bit down on the collarbone. The groan that came from his throat set her aflame - her kisses and nips became more frantic, desperate to elicit as much noise as she possibly could from him. "You think you get all the fun? Hm?"

"Hell no — but be careful, someone may hear." She dragged a fingernail down his torso, and dug it into his skin. He audibly moaned, but cut himself off quickly.

"Then I guess you’ll have to control yourself," she retorted. Her smile twisted into a smirk against him, and she left one last nip before dragging her lips up to his jawline. "Think you can do that?" Snake nodded, and made a clear motion to zip his lips. "I’ll hold you to that."

Samus was torn between going slow and just build the agony gradually, or the other way around. Her fingers danced down to his abdomen, and she heard a sharp inhale. That was all the answer she needed. Her smirk grew devious as she trailed her hand down to his crotch. She grabbed him tightly. His breath hitched in his throat, and she could see the visible struggle to not make any noise. “Someone seems excited.”

"With someone as beautiful as you? It’d be ridiculous to not be.” His voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"How corny can you get? Another line like that and you may just make me walk out of here.” Samus snickered. A brief struggle ensued; Snake attempted to grab her by the shoulders to get her back on the wall. Samus snarled and shoved him to the side, which knocked him down. The tight grip he had on her made her fall right down with him. Both of them landed on their sides, entangled with one another.

“Ow, damn!”

“Shit, Snake, you all right?!” Samus ran her hand through his hair, her other arm now wrapped around his torso. “Are you hurt?” He pulled her forward and caught her in another passionate kiss. His teeth nipped her lower lip, and he made a grab for her hair to tug on the strands. Samus moaned into his mouth at the sudden sensations; everything had thrown her off guard, and she had no choice but to just revel in the attention.

Snake resumed kissing her neck, growling all the while. The vibrations made her shudder violently. “I’m just fine. Just …” He bit into her soft skin, eliciting another groan. “… fine. Seems like you aren’t, though.” Samus said nothing, but simply dragged her fingernails down his back. He arched into her body with a gasp. 

“You were saying?”

“That’s going to leave a mark in the morning,” he remarked. “Want some matching ones?” Samus quirked an eyebrow. “Guess that’s a no, huh?”

“I’d like to see how you’d be able to do it.” She pulled him down and leaned in close to his ear. She could feel her hot breath as she whispered, “I don’t think you’d want me on top.” She nibbled his ear, just enough to put him on edge.

“I’ll find something else, then. Your Zero Suit covers your neck, right?”

“Oh my god,” Samus whimpered. Her breaths grew short when she felt him brush up against her. He smirked against her, just barely grazing her skin. “Just do it!”

“Do what?”

“You damn well know what!” The anticipation was absolutely killing her. She could already imagine him leaving a reddish bruise, sinking his teeth into her and claiming her. Just their little secret. None of them would ever have to know, and the thought made her shudder. “Do it!”

“Hmm. I think I need to hear you say what. Wouldn’t want to make you mad,” he muttered in response. His tongue flicked against her neck, and then he dragged it up to her jaw to plant a soft kiss. “So, just tell me.”

“Mark me, you son of a—!” Snake bit down on the crook of her neck mid-sentence. She let out a long, content sigh when she felt his tongue roam around the area, and combined with the sucking? She felt intoxicated. Her eyes shut slowly, with a smile on her face. “Ahh … S-Snake …” 

The moment he broke contact, Samus leaned down to meet his lips; when a few moments passed, she shifted her body so her thigh rested near his groin. One thigh ground against his aching bulge. Samus couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss, and it was harder to not laugh when he obviously restrained himself from crying out. 

“Who’s not doing well?” she whispered into the kiss.

“Nngh!” He tried to shift away from her. It was clear he wanted to hold out, not give in, but Samus was incredibly persistent. She used one hand to massage him, pulled from the kiss, and trailed down his neck with light pecks. Snake’s straggled breath made it all worth it.

“Need any relief down there? Or are you just going to grin and bear it? I think I know what you want.” She grazed her fingernails around his hips, just barely teasing the hem of his clothes. He waited impatiently, but kept his mouth shut. Samus snarled and scratched his chest. 

“Beg for it.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Snake grunted when Samus clawed into his back with both hands, and arched his body into hers.

“I said BEG.” She rose to her feet and pushed him back down to the floor with her platform boot, then rested it on his stinging back. “I won’t ask again, Snake. Beg for it. I’m not going to just give you what you want. I want you pleading for release. I want you on your damn knees, just asking for some sort of relief. And then I may give it to you.”

Snake remained silent for a few seconds, then laughed to himself as he attempted to sit up. “Huh. This isn’t what I was expecting.” She dug the platform into his back; it wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it was enough to remind him he was stuck on the floor. “Fine, then. Please.”

“I’m far from convinced.”

“You think you call the shots?”

“Who’s under my boot? I really don’t think you have a choice, Snake. It’s either that, or I leave you the way you are. Aching, needing something — but no one around to give it to you.” Her smirk became devilish. “Unless if your hand counts.” Snake swallowed, and she swore she heard him curse under his breath. “Last chance.” This seemed to register with him, judging from what expression she could see.

“Please, Samus. Let me up — I need … gh. I need you.”

“That’s more like it,” she purred. Samus lifted her boot off of his back. She kneeled next to him to help him with undressing. The hunter attempted to pull them down herself, she grunted in anger. “Why the hell is this so skintight? It’s worse than mine!”

“Imagine how it feels to be in it during a mission.” The sneaking suit relented after a few more persistent tugs. It slid down, almost taking the camo boxer briefs down with them. Samus blinked at the … “fashion” choice, but made no comment. Snake must have seen her expression; he looked somewhat embarrassed. “… It fits better.”

“Camo? Really?”

“Yeah. And?”

“Never mind.” They exchanged a glance, and couldn’t help but laugh. “Mine’s not that impressive either,” she remarked as she traced his chest lightly. Snake struggled to get the knee pads and shoes off. When they finally relented, Snake threw them to the side and out of the way. “Now, let’s get these off.” Samus inhaled deeply, as a sort of mental preparation, and then slid down the briefs. Her eyes wandered to his erection as it sprung from its confines, but made a point to look away as fast as she could. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction right now.

“Kneel.”

“Pardon?”

“I said kneel.” Samus’ eyes turned harsh as she glared at him, and Snake complied quickly. She pulled the bandana from his forehead and untied it. Her steps were slow and deliberate as she circled around him. The hunter’s teal eyes bore into him, and he met her stare with a sly smile. It quickly faded when he saw his bandana in her hands.

“Hold still, Snake.” The faded velvet bandana shielded Snake’s eyes, and Samus tied it from the back. She left some room to have some tugging room, but made sure it wouldn’t slide. “Too tight?”

“Just fine.”

“Let me know if that changes,” she muttered gently. Her hand grabbed the tassels and yanked his head back, neck exposed. Samus hissed in his ear. “What I say goes. I’m giving you a gift by doing this. You know that — every touch I give you will be enhanced, and you’ll be able to feel it even more. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yeah.” She tightened her hold, and nipped his ear once before pulling away. 

“One misstep, and you’ll regret it.” Samus stood and silently disrobed. The zipper was silent as it slid down to expose her scarred back, and she pulled it down bit by bit. Numerous marks of size and shape covered her torso — for a brief moment, she felt shame for the way she looked compared to him. She didn’t want him to see this. Not yet.

Snake remained motionless throughout the entire process. Was he nervous? Excited? She couldn’t tell. The Zero Suit was discarded, and it fell next to the sneaking suit. Her plain white bra came off next, and it fell to the floor near the suit. Last came the matching boyshorts. “Tell me. What do you want?” she asked as she discarded them.

 

“Anything,” he choked out. She narrowed her eyes; she couldn’t gauge if he truly meant it, or if he was just going along with her desires. Either way, she would continue.

“Anything?” Samus strode to kneel in front of him, being careful to only touch him with her hands. As far as he knew, she only had the Zero Suit halfway down. She intended to keep that illusion alive. “Lay down, then.” She pushed him so he laid face-up on the carpet, then brushed her fingers against the tip of his aching bulge, which made him shudder. 

“Really. That’s all it takes.” He didn’t respond. “You really do need me, don’t you? You need some attention down there. But I don’t think you’ll be getting it, with the way you back-talked me earlier.” She instead took her hand and raked at his inner thighs, which caused him to cry out. Samus repeated the action, which elicited the same response. “You disappointed me.” 

“I’m—”

“You’re what?” She kept her nails into the skin, and dug further. “Apologize. Right now.”

“Sorry,” Snake muttered under his breath. “S-Sorry. Nngh, please—come on. This is just not fair.” Samus couldn’t help an ear-to-ear grin. There was a part of her that felt an incredible amount of pride that she was able to affect him so strongly. “Something. Anything. Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely …” Samus ran her fingers up and down his member a few times, just enough to get him riled up and groaning audibly. She couldn’t deny her own arousal, the warmth between her legs. She swallowed nervously as she kept up the teasing, before positioning herself above him. Not a bit of skin met his.

For a moment, she hesitated. Her confidence dwindled upon the sight of the marks on her body. One almost seemed like a burn gash, and she briefly remembered the time she was struck by a Space Pirate on her first mission. Samus shook the memory off as fast as possible.

“Snake?”

“Yeah?” 

She spoke before she could stop herself. “You can take off the blindfold now,” she whispered. Her hands shook as he lifted the bandana, and Snake’s eyes widened. She glanced down at her scars, and then bowed her head in shame. “… People call me beautiful, but I doubt they’d say that if they saw this.”

“Hey.” Snake raised one hand and traced her scars on her waist. Samus shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “… It doesn’t bother me. We’re both soldiers. I expect stories of how you got them when you want to tell them.” One finger trailed over a long scar on her hip, down to her thigh. “Gives you some character. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Her expression softened. That was not the reaction she expected, and one look at his face told her that he meant every word. He examined her marks with interest; it almost seemed that he was admiring them. “… You know you’re the first person to see them. Right?”

“Well, now I do. … Thanks, Samus. It means a lot.” Their eyes met, and Samus’ cheeks burned a bright red. The reality of the moment had just sunk in, and nervousness gnawed at her stomach. “… You sure about this?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Snake nodded, and adjusted himself so they were aligned properly. 

“This way, you get some control. All right?” 

“Right.” Samus took a deep breath and lowered herself onto him slowly. Something nagged her; something bothered her, but she couldn’t remember what. She felt the head penetrate her, and she couldn’t help but let out a low groan. Samus didn’t realize how long it had been since she had any sort of contact like this — she was being stretched from the inside and filled, and it just felt—

“Oh, god, this feels so good, Snake.” This provoked a similar reaction from Snake, who thrusted his hips to match her. “F-Fuck!”

“That’s what we’re doing, isn’t it?” he remarked. That earned him a slap on the face, though he only laughed at his own joke. Samus took a brief moment to become re-acquainted with the feeling before increasing the pace. Snake held her steady as she rode him. She felt the sweat from the exertion of both of them intertwine, and she could see her locks of hair bundled up in a complete mess. 

Yet, all she could focus on was how close she was to the brink already. It honestly had been too long. Samus clenched her eyes shut as her pants became more audible. Snake kept his hands on her, once in a while tracing her scars, but mostly teasing her skin to push her further. 

“I—” He placed one finger against her mouth in a desperate attempt to silence her. She clenched her mouth shut and tried to control herself; if she was any louder, combined with the creaks of the floor, someone may hear.

She wanted to warn him when she was going over the edge. She wanted to give him some sort of sign. But her orgasm came far too fast for her to be able to predict it. She clenched around him, and she strained herself to hold in her screams. Snake covered her mouth with a hand and glanced towards the door. Samus froze completely, her breath in her throat. Were those footsteps?

‘So much for an afterglow.’

They waited for what felt like eons, each dying to finish what they’d started. A door in the distance slammed, and he let out a sigh of relief. He trailed his hand down and rested it on the small of her back, once again to steady her.

“Actually, can we move? My legs are cramping a bit.”

“Hm, and I was just starting to get comfortable.” Samus rolled her eyes and got off of him regardless. “Your turn to lay down, I think.” She couldn’t help but laugh to herself; it sounded fair, at the very least. The carpet tickled her back as she laid down and spread her legs. Just when she felt herself calm down, the sight of him crawling towards her made her stir again. 

She kept a close eye on him as he hovered over her. He leaned down to capture her lips. This time, she noticed how his stubble scratched her chin. She noticed the way his rough hands felt against her chest, and the way they kneaded her breasts. Every movement felt amplified; he slowed the pace of his movements gradually, and it left her aching for more.

He briefly ground his knee between her thighs. Samus whimpered in response, and bucked against him in desperation. She could feel the smirk on his face, and it made her shiver violently. He readjusted himself. Snake broke contact as he did so, and Samus was left panting. 

“Seems like you’re not done yet.” 

“Like you are?” 

“Got me. Ready?” She exhaled slowly to steady herself; something pricked the back of her mind, and she shot up. Fear coursed through her. If she had remembered that too late … “What now?”

“We need a condom,” Samus stammered. “Do you have one?” A look of comprehension dawned on Snake’s face, and he scrambled to the night table. He opened the lone drawer. Samus swore she heard him curse and grumble underneath his breath before he tried the dresser.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured as he continued to search. “Sterile. Comes with the territory when you’re … never mind. Here’s one. Why the hell is it with my socks?” Samus burst out into laughter. Snake didn’t respond right away. One hand was towards his ear, and he spoke in a hushed whisper before he turned back to her. He waved the small package in the air. “Move to the bed, will you?”

“What, you don’t like the idea of rugburn?” She had risen to her feet during his search, and was already halfway to the bed. She sat, cross-legged, as he applied the condom. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she laid back as he approached. Samus had to admit one thing: the mattress was a lot more comfortable. He hesitated for a brief moment, and cupped her cheek.

“Samus. Look at me.” Snake tilted her chin up, and Samus complied without a word. “… Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not beautiful. It has nothing to do with your body.” She gave him a skeptical look, but didn’t bother to move away. ‘Now he’s just spouting shit.’

“If they only focus on that, they’re missing out. Just one look at your eyes shows your hope. Your compassion. You go out of your way to help people. Not many people really do that anymore.” Her first instinct was to cackle right in his face. Despite his good intentions, that was no doubt the corniest thing she had ever heard.

‘Still …’ 

The thought was kind enough. The last thing Samus wanted to do was hurt his feelings. She simply smiled, and turned her gaze away. “… Thank you.” 

“Ready?”

“You’ve been asking that a lot.”

“Rather be safe than sorry. I don’t want you hurt.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, and slowed her movements. Samus let out a soft whimper as he entered her, once again filling her from the inside. The pace started slow as he thrust in and out. She could sense his restraint through the motions, through the quiet gasps. They remained alert and listened for footsteps, any sign of noise …

“Faster—p-please—” He needed no encouragement. The bed creaked under them as he moved, and she arched to take him further in. His grunts grew louder, and she saw his eyes glaze over. The sincerity and kindness dimmed in favor of pure animalistic instinct. Samus hissed, and placed both hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. Her nails dug into his skin one last time. She could feel them pierce through his flesh, and his shout sent another jolt through her body. 

‘Am I already close again?’ The familiar pattern, the way her body couldn’t just stay still under his thrusts … She let out a gasp every time he moved back in, and she was just about to go over the brink before she heard a loud groan from Snake. He gripped her waist and held her still; Samus let out a small noise when she felt him throb inside of her. That was more than enough for her. 

Samus clenched around him. Her snarls echoed within his ears, and it only prolonged the elation. There was a final cry from him before he finally relented.Samus helped him lower himself on top of her. His ragged pants felt hot against her skin, and his head rested in the crook of her neck. They shifted so they laid on their sides, limbs entangled.

“Samus—damn—” he struggled for air, but had a small smirk on his face. Samus chuckled quietly and ran her fingers through his hair. She brushed out some of the tangles within the locks, and then held him silently. “… That was … something else.” 

“Mm-hmm.” The hunter let out a quiet, content sigh. The adrenaline dwindled, and the pair simply laid in silence for a time. Her teal eyes glanced over at the electric clock yet again, and flinched when she saw the time.

11:07 AM.

“Ah, damn it!”

“Hm? What now?” He stared at the clock for a moment, then it registered how much time had passed. “… Whoops. Look at it this way, though.” He smirked and nudged her hip. “I’d consider that another form of exercise.” Samus grit her teeth and resisted the urge to deck him. Nevertheless, they laughed.

“Weren’t you trying to get out more?” she quipped. She tugged on his hair lightly, which caused him to jump. “This was a little counter-productive.” 

“You could look at it that way. Or you could see it as getting out of your shell.” The realization clicked and she narrowed her eyes. She stared at him, now nervous. “Don’t get me wrong. I wasn’t planning on doing it like this — not going to complain, though.” 

“… You could have just said that, you know.”

“Tried that once. You slapped me and shut me out for the rest of the day.” Samus gently punched him in the shoulder, and he barked out a laugh. “Maybe that’s because I did it in front of other people, though.”

There was a loud knock at the door. The duo shot up and stared at the entrance. “Yeah? Who is it?” he called out.

“Snake, it’s me! Pit! Don’t sleep in, we’ve got a match later. Okay?”

“Er, all right. Thanks for waking me up.” He looked down at Samus, who had to stifle a giggle. “I’ll meet you down there in an hour.” They waited until no voices came from the hall, and she forced herself to sit up. Snake let his hand trail off of her waist, although it was reluctant.

“I should go. People are going to wonder where I am.” Samus walked to the pile of clothes and quickly redressed. “… Want to meet for a drink later?”

“Sounds good.” He watched as she zipped up the Zero Suit, and opened the door. She looked back at him with a soft smile. “Six?”

“Yeah. That’s a good time. See you soon, Snake.” She shut the door behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Samus left the room, Snake crouched on the ground and activated the Codec. There was a scowl on his face when the screen flared up. A very concerned Otacon was on the other line, and his frown betrayed this.

"Snake? Are you all right? I was in the lab and heard some screaming earlier."

"Er."

"… Your Codec was on the whole time. I … I heard Samus too." Snake remained absolutely silent for many moments. Otacon heard the whole damn thing. He looked towards the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "… You might want to be more careful next time. Glad you … uh … had fun, though."

"This is between us. Understand?" Otacon let out a laugh. 

"Sure. Yeah. Promise."


End file.
